Untitle
by TalaKaiReiLover
Summary: When the Bladebreakers and the Demolition Boys are stuck at Tyson's Dojo 'cause a storm humor and romance happens between the teams.What's this Tala and Rei romance,but that's not all Kai now figures he has feelings for Rei.NEW CHAPTER ADDED AGU.9
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade,or claim to.

Warning:language,oocness,yaoi,yaoi pairing laters

Rating:T

A/N:This is my first fic,please no flamers,they will be avoided.I have read alot of fics,and watch the show.My friend told me I should put this fic on.Hope u like it.

Max:Tyson,where's my candy!

Tyson:Under the table!

Max:Thanks.Hey,Rei do you want some?

Rei:No,thanks Maxie.I'm going to be in my room if you need anything call me,ok?

Max:Ok,Rei.

Rei's pov

Kai just came in through the window."Hey,Kai.Where have u been?"Wow he is so cute."Nowhere important.Tala and the rest are coming over tomorrow in the morning to train." Kai said in that so sexy voice.

He put his night clothes on damn he gots a six-pack.

"Night,Kai" Getting comfy in his bed Kai said,"Night." Kai said earlier that Tala and the rest of his team is coming over.

Maybe me and Bryan can battle or even Tala he's a good blader and kinda cute ok he is hot,but nobody can know that

I kinda like Tala I mean have u seen him.He's Russian,a blader,cute,and has a nice voice not as deep as Kai, but not

female like.

That I'm thankful

for I don't like girls that way,I prefer guys that are bladers and cute.

"Rei,what are u doing?"

I guess I look weird with my eyes open looking at ceiling with a dreamy look.

"Just thinking of something,Kai." He look at me with one of his eyebrow raised.

"Hn.Well, go to sleep we need to wake up at 7 or 8,but it ain't going to be a everyday since Ian takes for

ever to wake up.Also we need you to cook,Spencer will probably help you since he's the one that usually cooks."

Wow that's the most I heard from Kai in a long time.

"Ok,I'll go to sleep now." I can't wait for tomorrow, wow I sound like a girl (no offence I'm a girl) but still we get to pratice

with the Tala and his team.Iwonder how much they change after all it's been a year and three months

I know why am I counting since I haven't seen them is because that's how long I've been waiting

for a match with Tala since I saw his match with Tyson.I talk with Bryan on the phone for a couple

times said Tala was gay.

Please be kind and review.Sorry if I mispelled words.

Sorry if short I promise the next one will be long.Out and REVIEW PLEASE AND GET ME SOME IDEAS I already got some things for the next chapter.Vote for what the pairings should be Tala Rei/Kai Rei/or Tala Rei Kai


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade,or claim to.

Warning:language,oocness,yaoi,yaoi pairing laters

Rating:T

KNOCK KNOCK

Rei quickly ran to the door since everybody else was still asleep execpt for Kai who went for a walk.

He opened the door to see red,violet,and blond hair.They all look different.Spencer had on a green t-shirt and in

dark green letters it said "Look and you'll get hurt" and dark green pants.Bryan had a black t-shirt that had the name

"Lifehouse" in red with a black baggy pants with two chains on each size.Tala had a white t-shirt that said "Tala" in a

light blue letters and white baggy jeans.

Then the three Russians noticed that their "friend" was in nothing but a towel (a.n. yum I can imagine that).

"Were we interupting something?" said Spencer."No,why?" Rei said tilting his head a little."Uh"Bryan started,"No reason kitten"Tala said smirking."O.k.So are you guys going to come in?"Rei asked."Of course."Spencer said.When Bryan passed Rei he leaned in

and said "Rei,please put some clothes on.Not that I don't like seeing you're body of course." Rei quickly ran into his and Kai's room blushing red.

When Rei went into the kitchen he saw the three Russians and of course Kai were sitting at the table just staring at each other.

Rei:Hi,Kai.

Kai:Rei.

Tala:Kitten, why did you put clothes on?

Rei:(blushing)

Kai:What?

Rei:I was in the shower when they came.

Kai:Hn.

Tala:Lucky you Kai.Get to see kitty in nothing not even a towel.

Spencer and Kai:Pervet

Rei:Why did you guys call Tala a pervet?

Spencer:You understand what we said?

Rei:Nope.Just pervet Bryan told me what it meant when I was in Russia and some guys were looking at me.

Bryan:They were pervets.You should have heard what they said.(glaring at a poor plant, remembering the day)

Rei:How come you never told me what they said anyways.

Bryan:I'm never going to tell you.

Rei:Come on.You know what never mind I have an idea.Besides it had to be if that couple that was near us was

looking at them with dugust.(sadly remembering the lady told him to leave with his boyfriend and then blushing)

Spencer:Why are you blushing?

Rei:(blushing) Just remebering that the lady near said for me to leave with my boyfriend.

Spencer:Oh.Your straight.

Rei:(Blushing more) No.I'm gay.

Then somebody that was near the kitchen at that time said "Your gay, Rei?" Everyone turned to look at Max.

Rei if even more possible of blushing did,nodding his head."Cool so I'm not the only one here.Oh, hey Kai. Hiya, Tala, Bryan, Spencer.When did you guys got here?" "Not to long ago." Spencer answered.

"Maxy, your gay,too.Wow so that's four." Rei said "What do you mean Rei?" Bryan asked."Well,I'm gay, you are, Max is,and you

said that Tala was so that's four."Rei answered."Actually you forget me and Kai."Spencer concluded.

"You guys.So it is true you do grow smarter hanging smarter people or was it that you learn something everyday.

I think it was the second one." Max said smiling one of his cutest smiles.Laughing a little Rei manage to say to Max

"Maxy, can you go wake up Kenny and Tyson and if you have any problems tell Kai." Max replied ,"Kenny's awake he probably is

still talking to Micheal." Rei asked "Micheal?" "May not show it but he's as smart as Emily and Kenny.Don't tell him I told you

he'll probably kill me even if I am the son of his team's coach.And he said cuteness won't even stop him." "Then I'll stop him." Rei answered."I don't think so.He said before when he was talking to me he asked me where the hot kitten is and told him we don't have

a cat, he said he was talking about you." answered Max who was blushing red and Rei was near really close to the

color from before.

"Hehehe, I guess Micheal's gay." Rei replied."And interested in you." Bryan said."Who wouldn't be he is hot." said Tala who was looking at a red face Rei who was smiling."Spencer, can you help me make breakfast, please. Knowing Tyson he'll complain that he's hungry." Asked Rei."Sure." replied the older teen.

AFTER BREAKFAST

"TYSON.MAX. Two laps around the dojo for starters, then battle each other.Kenny, make sure to check the

status for them both." Kai ordered.Tyson and Max did what they were told, while Spencer and Tala were battling

and Bryan and Rei was battling. Tala won his battle and Rei his.

"Want to battle kitty?" Tala asked. "Sure,Tala." Rei answered blushing a little.

Thank you to Kirdari,darkwaterwolf,Prisca-Angel,and commandobunny for reviewing.Please review.I'm working on a new fanfic with some help from my cousin.

Later guys.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks to the who reviewed.Well, I already have Chapter 4 ready to be download but won't until Iget ten reviews.My other should

be up in a couple of days after I put this chap on.

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade,or claim to.

Warning:language,oocness,yaoi,yaoi pairing laters

Rating:T

After Tala winning against Rei everyone inside to watch some tv,eat,train for another five

(Kai's way of making sure they trained their regular time of training) Anyways the seating arragment was Tyson laying on the couch

Max, Rei,and Tala on the floor and Byran with Spencer on a two seat and Kai in a arm chair which Tyson called the hell chair for

two reasons.One he thinks Kai's related to the Devil and the other time when he sat there he said that it moved

by itself and ended up on the floor with some hot Chiense soup Rei had made early.Let's just say Tyson running around the dojo,

two broked door ,a broken window that Tyson flewed out of ,and one mad kitty cat that end up getting the soup ingerdents

on his head when Tyson hurricane passed by.

Anyway on with the story...

Max:What movie are we going to watch?

Tyson:No sappy movies.

Rei:Agreed how about funny?

Max:No.I know scary.

Spencer:Isn't it to early.

Max:No just close the binds.

Rei:'ll get them.

Tala:No let me kitty.After all you took the trouble of making sure when you greeted us to be half-naked to bad not full.(sitting down to a blushing Rei after putting the binds down)

Bryan:Ahem.(trying to get the attention away from a blushing Rei and smiling Tala) What movie are we watching anyways.

Max:How about ...Final Desation 2.

Tyson:O.K.

Rei's POV

Right now were watching Final Destation 2. I've caught my self a couple of times before I jumped Tala NOT that jump

just like grabbing his arm or putting my face in his shirt."NO ,DON'T OPEN THE DOOR!" I hear Max screaming at the tv

just a couple of seconds later there was a explosion sound from the tv a scream from the lady on the t.v. and Max.The next thing

I know I'm on Tala's lap with my face in his t-shirt.Holding his arms around me I can feel Tala looking for some help.

"Tala-kun, can you tell them to turn it off, please." I asked.He looked at up and told Spencer to turn it off.

After Spencer, turned it off and I removed myself from Tala."Thanks,Tala-kun." Then, I realized that was the second time I added -kun to Tala's name.I looked up after I heard a gasp it came from Max."Um...well let's go train,ok." I said.Spencer and Kai left first out the door with Tyson and Max following them.

Bryan:Tala,go ahead.

Tala:Fine.(leaving)

Bryan:Rei,did you called Tala "Tala-kun".

Rei:Yeah.Don't worry I won't no more I made a mistake.

Bryan:Ok, be careful.If you ever like Tala IF you ever do be careful he may look tuf but he's fagile.

Rei:What about me?(puffing his cheeks out)

Bryan:I'll the same thing to any guys you go out with.

Rei:Same with me and thank you.(hugging Bryan)

Bryan:Yeah.Let's go.(hugging the younger teen back)

Rei:(kiss Bryan's lips for acouple of seconds before pulling back)

Bryan:What's that for?

Rei:That was a kiss to seal the promise.

Bryan:O.k.(kisses Rei hard then pulls back)That because I wanted to taste you.(smirking)

Rei:OK.Let's go.

End of Rei's Pov.

!Outside

Kai:OK.Get in pairs of two then run around the block five times, and when you stop one of you do as many push-ups you can do

while the other count.

Spencer:Does he make you guys do this usually?(asking Rei)

Rei:Yeah but you get used to it.

Tyson:Come on,Maxie.

Max:OK.See you guys soon.

Rei:Tala?

Tala:Yes,kitten.

Rei:(blushing)Wanna be my partner?

Tala:(smirking)What kind of partner?

Kai:For training,zalupa.(1)

Rei:(blushing)Yeah.Sure,Tala.Just keep up,wolfie.(smiling)

Bryan:What are you going to do Kai.

Kai:I'll go with you.Spencer you can stay here and do push ups,Chief will count them.And of course to make sure Tala

doesn't hurt MY Rei.Wait a minute since when have i called Rei mine

They were all on their 3rd lap when it started to rain, really coming down hard.They all went back inside the dojo.

Max putted on the t.v. when he sawed that everyone was in there with different clothes because of the rain.

"It's seems that it will be raining for the next couples of days.We suggests you stay inside.

Some will lose eletricity before tomorrow morning.Thunder and lightening for some parts of the city." The reporter

on the t.v. said.

"Can we stay here Tyson." asked Spencer."Of course you guys can that'll be awsome." shouted Tyson.

"It can be like a slumber party or something." Max sad."We can play games later.First let's look for some flashlights incase the lights go off." Rei told everyone."Good thinking kitten." a smirking Tala said.

Thanks to all of the reviews again.I already got chapter four but won't put it out until I get ten more reviews,please.

R&R

(1) Zalupa means dick head in Russian

Well I'm out for now and in two days I'm putting my Dragon Ball Z story up.Pleaze read try to read and review it.

TalaKaiReiLover

P.S. Tell me what the the pairings should be.


	4. Chapter 4

Hi ,sorry for not updating.I was busy working on my new song I'm writing.Me and my friends Angel,Alex, and Bryan r making a band.Tell me if u want me to put some lyrics in the fanfics.

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade,or claim to.

Warning:language,oocness,yaoi,yaoi pairing laters

Rating:T

Tyson:Hmmmm.

Max:Ok, so what now?

Rei:We better get the flashlights before the lights turn off.

Spencer:Where are we going to sleep?

Tyson:There's only four rooms.Two have 2 beds the others have 1.

Max:Let's just pick who sleeps where and with who.

Tyson:Me and you, Maxy.

Rei:I'll sleep with anyone.

Tala:(laughing) Kitten, do u have any idea how that sounds.

Bryan:Tala ,get that head of yours out of the gutter.

Tala:Fine.I'll sleep with kitten in the one bed.If that's ok with you,kitty.

Rei:Ok.

Tala:Sorry,Kai.It seems you can't sleep with kittten tonight.

Kai:(growling)Tala if you..

Tala:Don't worry.Anyways,Kai and Bryan can sleep in that one bed and Spenc can sleep with Kenny in the other room,ok?Ok.

Bryan:Fine with me.But Tala..

Tala:Geez it's like you don't trust me.

Spencer:I wonder why.

Tala:You guys don't understand me but you do right,Rei.

Rei:Yeah.

Tala:Yay.(hugging Rei)

Kai:Ok.Let's look for the flashlights now.

Rei:I'll look with you Kai.

Kai and Rei

Rei:Kai are you okay?

Kai:I'm fine.

Rei:Ok.You do know you can tell me anything.

Kai:Yes.So do you like Tala?

Rei:He's cute but then again so is you and Bryan.(blushing)

Kai:Thanks,you blush too much.

Rei:I know.(hugs Kai)

Kai:(blush a little)What are you doing?

Rei:Just wanted to see if you look cuter when you blush you do.

Kai:So, you do, too.

Rei(blushing)Thanks.Let's go.

Kai:'this is your chance Kai just kiss him on the cheek.Wait what?Oh,well'(kissing Rei cheek)Yeah, let's.

Rei:(blushing)

Uknown to them Tala and Bryan sawed the whole thing.Tala was practially red with anger.He likes Rei just doesn't know how to appoach him.And Bryan was trying to make sure Tala didn't do anything that way they didn't know they were there.

Tyson's living room

Everybody was sitting somewhere in the room getting ready to play truth or dare except for Kenny that said

he won't and was just typing on Dizzy watching them."Can I go first?" asked Max."Go ahead Max." Spencer answered.

Max:Ok.Tala truth or dare?

Tala:Dare.

Max:I dare you to kiss the person you like.

Tyson:Huh?

Tala:Fine.

Tala got up where Rei was took him by the hand putting his arms around Rei's waist kissing him.After a

couple second Rei started to answer shyly.Tala then all of the sudden pulled away and went back to sit

leaving a sad cat standing by himself.'Tala' Rei thought sadly."Kai truth or dare?" Tala asked ,"Dare." Kai replied.

"I dare u to kiss Bryan for a whole minute." Tala said.Bryan gets up from where he was sitting near Spencer and Rei.

Kai gets up and meets Bryan there in the middle , Bryan then grab Kai's head with his hands and starts kissing him ,Kai put

his hands around Bryan's waist pulling them closer.After two minutes they pull away going back to where they were sitting.

Kai blushing a little but more than Bryan."Tyson truth or dare?" Kai asked ,"Dare of course." Tyson answered a little to

cocky."Go outside to where the pond is get some fish then throw them at the house next door." Kai answered."B-but it's rain-raining

I'll catch a cold." Tyson sturrted."I think that's the whole point." Bryan answered smirking.Kai then spoke up "Who said I was finished no t-shirt." Tyson was then pushed out by Tala and Kai while Bryan put a chair behind the door preventing Tyson from returning until he did his dare.

They all went to the window just in time to see Tyson throw the fish at the house one of the fishes breaking a window.

Some guy then started yelling at Tyson then out of no where he gets a gun pointing it Tyson.Tyson then ran back into the

house fast.They all went to the door to find Tyson soaked sneezing his head off.Rei decided that he should start making

dinner and some soup for Tyson.

Kitchen

Rei stood near the table chopping some vegetable when Tala came into the kitchen."Do you need some help?" Tala asked with no emtion that scared Rei."If you could can you chop the vegetables for me ,please?" Rei asked Tala nodded went over to where

Rei was grabbing the knife away from Rei and started to chop.

Rei's Pov

What's the matter with Tala ever since we went to look for flashlights he's been rude to me.Maybe he'll tell me if I asked.

"Tala is anything the matter?" I asked.He just said no still no emtion, I knew something was a matter so I just haded to

ask again, "Did Bryan or Tyson or Kai..." I just trailed off because Tala just dropped the knife and is looking at

me with a fierce glare.All of a sudden Bryan comes in and looks between me and Tala."Is everything ok?" he asked , Tala

just went back to work.I justed told Bryan that everythings ok he lefted to find Kai.

We just finished dinner and me and the three Russians are sitting here.Every time Bryan and Kai meets each other gaze

they look somewhere else both blushing.I wonder what happened even though they keep blushing I keep finding my self

looking at Tala other then Kai.I mean don't I like Kai.I guess I'm just worried for what the hell

wrong with Tala.

Bryan's pov after he left the kitchen

Ok somethings the matter with Tala and Rei.Rei looks sad while Tala looks like he have no emotion execpt for sad too.

I find myself in the bathroom after a couple of seconds I notice that somebody's taking a shower well was but their now

looking at me.I turn myself around to come face to face with a naked Kai who right now is blushing so bad that he looked like Rei

this moring.I bet myself that's probably I look like now.I noticed that Kai is down at something blushing even more if he keeps that

up we won't be needing electricity anymore.

I looked down to what he's looking at my dick.SHIIITTTT I forgert to zipper I quickly zipper my pants then get out of the bathroom.

After I got out I lean on the door thinkig.I mean I've seen Kai naked before so I have at Spencer and Tala.But that was when we were little.Kai sure has one big dick I wonder what it'll be like to suck it.Wait a minute...NOOO I DID NOT THINK THAT I SHOULD SUCK ONE OF MY BEST FRINEDS DICK.Even though he is hot.OK..Bryan no more thinking.

That's all for now I wil;ll be updating next week cause my birthdays on Friday and were going to Cape Cod.Does anybody believe that tomrrow is the devil day 6-6-06.One of my friends aren't going to school or out of her house tomorrow cause her doesn't want the devil to touch her family or something like that I was to busy listening to a Panic at the Disco song think it was called "I Write Sins Not Tragies"

Sorry but I got to go now tell me about the pairings.

Ja ne

TalaKaiReilover


	5. Chapter 5

Hi there.Hope you guys like this chapter.If anybody can think of a title please write in review must appericated.

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade,or claim to.

Warning:language,oocness,yaoi,yaoi pairing laters

Rating:T

Warning sorry if words are misspelled

Bryan:Well I'm going to bed now.Night Tala.(kisses Tala cheek and looks at Kai before leaving)

Rei:Tala are you and Bryan going out?

Tala:We used to but still have strong feelings, real strong feelings.(no emotion)

Rei's pov

Why am I feeling this way.It's like I'm so mad that they still have feelings for each other.Do I like Bryan or Tala?But how about

Kai I've been liking him for a long time.I feel like I'm about throw something or cry.Why is it hurting so much?

I'll just ask Kai to go talk to me and if I have the courage I'll kiss him."Kai, can we talk out in the hall, please?" damn it sounds like I'm about to cry."Ok." I hear from Kai.

I get up and walk to the door with Kai behind me."Yes, Rei what is it?" Ok I'm going to do this now I tilt my face near his it

seems he know what I'm doing because his eyes just went bigger.My lips touch his and it's like the whole world just stopped.

I heard the door but I didn't move neither did Kai it seems our sense kicked in after a minute.I look to the side to see

Tala he has no emotion on his face.He just said goodnight but it's like he's angry.Why would he be?

Regular pov.

Kai:Rei good night.(kiss Rei on the cheek)

Rei:Night Kai.

Rei stands there until Kai disappeared from his vision then head to his room with Tala.When Rei entered he just went into the

bed and tried to fall asleep.

Tala's pov.

Dammit I knew something was going on with them.I hope they don't tell Bryan that I told them me and him had a

relationship when we didn't.Wait a minute...what's that noise?It sounds like crying I turned to see Rei crying in his sleep

I shake him a little he opens his eyes."Why are u crying?" no emotion what so ever but inside I really wanted to know.

"Sorry just a dream I'm going to go sleep on the coach to let you sleep,or I can switched with Kai or Bryan.

"It's ok kitten." I said with emotion."But sometimes I cuddle into Kai for comfort.Maybe he could sleep here or Bryan.

I think you will like Bryan to instead.." he keeps going on what he can do.I decided to look at him in the eye he looks

me in the eye then looks down and blush.I cut him out and probably gave him a heart attack when I took him into my arms.

He stars to blush I like it,I like him."Rei go to sleep please." I asked him.He answered by cuddling even closer his head on

my chest.

I take a risk by putting my hand through his hair.He purrs how cute ok I'm probably blushing bad now Rei leg

is between my legs and he purrs even more.I looked down oh well what can you do.I go even near to him

and trying to go asleep.But I wonder what Kai will say when he finds out what happened he'll be mad

and tell kitten to stay away from me.

Morning time

Rei:Goodmorning Kai,Bryan.

Bryan:Morning,Rei

Kai:Hn.Rei.

Tala:Good morning what time is it?

Rei:8.

Tala:Bry, can I talk to you?

Bryan:Ok.

Tala and Bryan left leaving Rei and Kai.Out in the hallway Tala told Bryan to be quiet and just listen to what the other two say

or do.

In the Kitchen

Kai:Rei.

Rei:Kai,please don't be mad at me for what happened last night it's just...

Kai:What?

Rei:Forget it.(starting to leave)

Kai:How about no.(grabbing Rei's arm a little too hard)

Rei:Kai I said forget it please.

Kai:No.Rei you fucking kissed me.(his hand a lot harder on Rei's arm)

Rei:Kai stop my arm is starting to hurt.

Kai:NOT UNTIL YOU ANSWER MY QUESTION REI!

Rei:Kai let go!(trying to pull arm out of Kai's grip)

Out in the hallway

Bryan decided to stop all of this.

In the Kitchen

Kai and Rei both turned to the door to see an angry Bryan and Tala.Bryan went over to them and pulled Kai hand away from Rei's arm.And everybody stood still as what they sawed.Rei's arm had black and blue bruise from Kai's hand.

Bryan:Rei,are you ok?

Rei:Yeah.

Spencer:What happened?

Everyone turned to see Spencer in the doorway with Max behind him looking at Rei's arm.Max quickly went over to Rei

and put a finger to Rei's arm.

Rei:Ahhh.(hissed in pain)

Max:Rei are you okay?What happened?Who did that to you?When did it happened?(worriedly asked)

Spencer:Rei can I look at your arm for a minute?

Rei just nodded.Spencer went iver to Rei looked at his arm and asked Max to get his first aid kit in his room.After Max

handed it to Spencer the older blond told Max to leave.

Spencer:Who did this?

Kai:I did.

Spencer:Why?

Kai:That is none of your business.

Spencer:Rei,can you go back to your room?

Rei:Sure.Bryan can you come with me?

Bryan:In a minute.

After Rei lefted Bryan puched Kai in the faced and was going to go on if not Spencer and Tala stopped him.

With that Bryan left before turning to look back at Kai with a frious glare.

Rei and Tala's room

When Bryan entered he found Rei on his bed crying.Rei looked at Bryan with puffy red eyes until he jumped off the bed

and onto Bryan.Bryan quickly put his arms around Rei's waist and went over to the bed.

Bryan:Rei are you ok?

Rei:Oh, Bryan.I'm so sorry.I kissed Kai last night then Tala saw.Then I rembered that you and Kai were blushing then

I rembered that when you gave Tala a kiss on the cheek I got so mad that I was about to cry.(he sobbed)I'm confused.

Bryan:You kissed Kai?

Rei:Yes please Bryan don't be mad at me.Please Bryan stay with me until I fall back to sleep or be calm.I don't want

to be alone.

Bryan:Rei.

Bryan then layed down on the bed with his arms still around Rei and tried to calm the cat down.After a couple of minutes Rei

calmed down and fell back to sleep.Bryan leaned foward and gave a gentle kiss to Rei's forehead before leaving.

Bryan then went into the living room to find almost everyone there except Kai .Tyson quickly standed up with Tala

also standing up as quickly.

Tyson:How is he?

Bryan:Asleep.

Max:I can't believe Kai did that to Rei they usually get along great.

Bryan:Where is he?

Spencer:In your guys room.

Max:So what are we are going to do now?

Tyson:Let's play some video games before the lights go off.

After 45 minutes of playing games someone decided to come into the room.When they figured it was and what he was wearing

some looked elsewhere (Kenny, Max, Tyson, Spencer) one whistled (Dizzi) and the other two just stared at Rei drooling a little.

Rei was wearing a leather black that hung to his legs, he had his hair down, and was wearing a black top that had a golden

tiger on the front that didn't went all the way down it stopped before his bellybutton showing that he had a nice stomach, showing off

some curves.

Dizzi:Whoa Rei you look good in that going somewhere.Cause if you are people are going to have nosebleeds just when you walk by.I know I would.

Rei:(blushing)I'm wearing it because right now in China there is a celebration.And even though I'm not there or going I want to wear

the outfit that Mariah brought me from there.(A/N In my story Mariah is not trying to get into Rei's pants and feels like a sister to him see has her eyes on Lee)

Max:You look nice Rei.

Rei:Thanks, Maxie.

Bryan:Real nice.

Rei:Thank you, Bryan.

Tyson:I know maybe we can have our own party here since it's raining out.

Kenny:Maybe we can.

Max:Can we go put different clothes on?

Tyson:Yeah.

After a couple of minutes of putting different set of clothes on execpt for Rei everyone came back ready to dance even

though there was not many people even Kai decided to come after saying sorry to Rei and hugged Rei who hugged back.

Spencer and Max decided to be the first to dance after that Kenny and Tyson went to dance too.Leaving with

three Russians that each had a desire to either fuck Rei or give him a blowjob, even Bryan.Tala decided to ask Rei to dance which

was granted leaving the other two to dance together.After two songs with Tala, Rei danced with Bryan.The next song was grind unlike the other two.Rei then put his arms around Bryan's neck bringing them closer and their need.A few seconds later

Rei was grinding to Bryan like there would be no tomorrow.Kai and Tala from where they were sitting enjoy seeing their crushes

grinding together their was no space between them and enjoyed they could see a outline of Rei's dick and ass

which Tala was looking at more than anything.When that song was done a slow one came on and Kai was dancing

with Rei while Bryan and Tala were dancing together.A couple of hours later everyone decided to eat then go to sleep

since they didn't have much engry left from the dancing and it was 8:30 when they stopped.

Sorry that's all for now.


	6. Short

Hi,this is going to be short,sorry.I just want to give you guys another chapter.Sorry that it's short.When I get back it'll be longer.

Disclaimer:I do not own Beyblade

For warnings see other chapters

* * *

Bryan's pov

Ugh.I cannot believe this,I just thought that I should fuck Rei.I shouldn't be thinking this.OMG.Damn.Ok I know that Rei is cute anybody could see that.He got this innocent thing around him that makes guys and girls attached to him.He has a nice ass,nice voice,personality,and...damn he just fine.For one thing I shouldn't be thinking like this and he sure is a good dancer.DAMN IT.OK,think about something else Bryan.KAI!He's a good kisser and pretty sexy like Rei and Tala.That's it I'm going to sleep.

End of Bryan's pov

* * *

Normal Pov

Bryan was lying down on his bed turning and turning.While Tala was finding this amusing but was tried from dancing and decided to stop Bryan.

Tala:Bryan,what's the matter?

Bryan:Nothing,Red.

Tala:Reallycause you look like your about to yell.

Bryan:Just thinking.

Tala:(smirking)That must be hard for you.

Bryan:Tala.

Tala:I'm justing kidding.Go to sleep will you.

Bryan:Fine.I'll try.

Just then a thunder and lighting bolt made their notice to those who forgot.Tala quickly without his knowledge went into Bryan's t-shirt holding onto to like it was his life line.

Bryan just wrapped his arms around Tala's waist.It seemed that Tala was scared of thunder when it's really like the one that just happened.When they were in the abbey and it was a big thunder Tala would sleepwith Bryan or even once when they were at the champonship.Bryan just didn't say anything only once when it happened for the first time at the abbey.

Bryan:Tal,are you ok?

Tala:Do I look ok?

Bryan:You look cute.(then smacked his forehead)

Tala:Bryan.

Bryan:Nothing,red.Let's go asleep ok.

Tala decided that was all he was going to get answered and fell into sleep thinking what Bryan said but comfortable.

* * *

Kai and Rei's room around the same time when the thunder and lighting happened

After putting more comfortable clothes on Rei went back into his and Kai's room and into his bed.

Rei:Goodnight,Kai.

Kai:Night,Rei.

Rei went into his blanket and was about to go to sleep when the thunder and lightening bolt happened.Rei jumped at least a feet into the air and landed on the floor.Kai looked down to see a Rei with a smile on his face.

Rei:Hi,Kai.How are you?

Kai:(smirking)Fine.You and the floor best buddies now.

Rei:Yep.It likes to fuck me in the night.

Kai:Ok.Sorry to bother.Need help.

Rei:(blushing)With what!

Kai:Getting off the floor.(putting a hand out to Rei which he acepted)

Rei:Thanks.We are over floor.I like dicks.

Kai:Rei just go to sleep.

Rei just nodded and went into Kai's bed with a goodnight and a kiss on the cheek to Kai.Rei didn't see it but if he looked at Kai after the kiss on the cheek he would see Kai blushing a little.Kai just muttered a goodnight and fell asleep with his arms around Rei's waist.

* * *

Sorry it's so short.Promise a longer one when I go back.Oh and about that Rei saying that the floor like to fuck him.My cousin was lying on the floor and she told her brother that the floor like to fuck her.I just putted in there because she asked me,ok.

Read and Review

Ja ne

TalaKaiReilover


End file.
